


Cold

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [19]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you want validation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written many, many years ago for Becki.

There are things Katsura doesn't understand about Gintoki. He doesn't understand how Gintoki can be so lazy and so bent on going out in a blaze of glory; he doesn't understand how Gintoki can be so laid-back, yet possess a fighting spirit that would cause most opponents to cower in fear; he definitely doesn't understand how Gintoki can love sugar, the very substance that could be the end of him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be monitoring your sugar intake more carefully?" Katsura asks him wryly. They are sitting on the couch in Gintoki's apartment, watching the midday news update.  
  
"I'm allowed one sundae per week," Gintoki says. He shoves another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe you," Katsura says, except that he can. "Why aren't you helping Shinpachi and Kagura?"  
  
"It's just putting shingles on a roof," Gintoki says absenty. "It's nothing. I already helped with the building." He shakes his spoon at Katsura like he's lecturing, even though his gaze is still aimed at the television. "If they can't overcome something like building a roof, they'll never be able to hold up the weight the world will put on their shoulders."  
  
"That's far too philosophical for a  _roof job_ , and that's not the point, anyway." Katsura sighs, but doesn't pursue the matter. He's learned that arguing with Gintoki over such simple things is more trouble than it's worth in the end. It makes his head hurt.  
  
He watches Gintoki out of the corner of his eye for a while. The other samurai is still slurping his sundae, engrossed in the weather report.  
  
"Ah," he sighs, "I was so upset when she got married, but she's glowing! Marriage suits her, I guess."  
  
"You think the weather girl is cute?" Katsura wonders. He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"She would never go for my natural perm," Gintoki replies mournfully.  
  
"She would never go for the finger up your nose, either," Katsura adds pointedly.  
  
"You're being unusually harsh," Gintoki says lazily, scratching his head. "Why -- oh," he reaches out and pats Katsura reassuringly. "You want validation. Don't worry; you're cute, too, Zura."  
  
"Not Zura!" Katsura snaps. " _Katsura._ "  
  
"And you could probably be a weather girl, too. If you... had breasts," Gintoki adds as an afterthought.  
  
Katsura bristles. "Gintoki. Don't take that -- that  _air_  with me."  
  
Gintoki stares, spoon still in his mouth, and something in the room changes. Katsura isn't sure what -- but then, he also isn't sure just how he and Gintoki wound up sharing a bed for the first time in the beginning. They were different back then -- of course, they hadn't really changed much at all.  
  
So all things considered, though Katsura is a mite surprised when Gintoki puts the sundae aside and moves forward, he  _isn't_  surprised that he gives in immediately.  
  
It hits him, then, that this is the first time they've been  _alone_  together since their reunion. It's almost frightening how quickly they slip back into old... habits.  
  
Gintoki's mouth is cold, and his tongue tastes like vanilla. Katsura doesn't even really like sundaes, but he nibbles and licks like he can't get enough. By the time their minds catch up with their bodies, Katsura's back has met the hard cushion of the couch and his haori is pushed open and Gintoki's warmed lips are mouthing his neck.  
  
"You really  _haven't_  changed," Katsura gasps, and exhales sharply when Gintoki settles his well-muscled body atop him. "You still -- just charge without -- thinking or -- ask-asking!"  
  
"You haven't changed, either," Gintoki says after kissing the life out of him. "You still like it."


End file.
